


Inferno

by JadeSpeedster17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: He's really nothing like his father, Not really what your'd expect, Only it's his son, Only with a bit more sense, Sorry Not Sorry, Think Rin from Blue Exorcist, This is a Lucifer's Child fanfic, This is what happens when my friend and I write or RP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSpeedster17/pseuds/JadeSpeedster17
Summary: He wished this was a happy story, one everyone expected to hear. But, it wasn't. There was no divine helper, no chosen hero, no guide to help him learn. He was alone, in a cold world. Staring into the flames of Inferno with wonder and fear.((Characters to be add later. Please give this story a chance. Constructive Criticism is welcome.))





	1. Christopher and Caretaker

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This idea is around season 5 and some things will be changed to fit the story line. I got the idea from watching the show with a good friend of mine. Updates are slow due to college work and classes. But I'll try to update regularly. Reviews and favorites are very much appreciated. Flamers are bitches who have a place in Hell for them.
> 
> Read and Review please!
> 
> Jade

Staring ahead at the embers and crackling wood, he couldn't help but let his mind wander. Since his friend days on this planet, heat had become a second nature to him. It was all he saw, knew, and felt to be real. Fire, nothing more dangerous then fire. On one hand, it was the light source in the darker times, on the other it was the destruction that took down forces bigger then itself.

Slate gray eyes shone with the reflection of the flames as they danced freely under the chimney. These were the things the possessor of these eyes wondered about. The intensity of the heat as it warmed his face and chest. How it would feel if he were to just touch them. To feel the truth of what he knew to be real. But, that was a bad idea, fire could hurt him.

That is what his caretaker told him, when the caretaker of this place saw him taking an interest in the flames during the winter years. In all the five years of him living here, the Caretaker was always his guardians name. He never found out Caretaker's name, not that Caretaker ever told his name to him. However, he had a name, Caretaker gave it to him when he found him outside on the doorsteps to this large building.

Caretaker named him 'Christopher', for what purpose, Christopher had found out because Caretaker always wanted a child. As a sworn servant to a man named God, he was forbidden to have children due to a vow. Being unmarried when he entered that life, he tended to this place and hosted Sundays to the people.

What a surprise to Caretaker when, he, a mere baby had be found on a crisp autumn night wrapped in a soft brown and red quilt. When Christopher asked about it, Caretaker always told the story the same.

A cool autumn night, the moon nearing midnight as he finished cleaning the church after late Sunday night. When a knock at the large red doors pulled him away from storing the song books. The knocks happened twice in the time it took Caretaker to reach the door. When he opened the door to the chilly night, the wind carrying the leaves in the gravel driveway.

He was about to close the door, then a soft cry at his feet stopped him. There, in a brown quilt, was a baby with tuffs of brown hair static clinging to the blanket and squirming a bit at the cold.

The story always ended there, Christopher knew that no name came with him. So, Caretaker thought it best to give him a name. In his small, and simple room, Christopher still kept the quilt he was found him. It was his only connection to the questions that plagued his mind. Why he held onto them, when many would tell him to let go, was for a reason that was as simple as breathing.

Christopher wondered why his mother, or father, left him here. He had seen kids his age come and go in this place, holding the hands of a man and women. Who this kid called their 'Mother' and 'Father'. On days, when Christopher would stare at the flames and wonder, he asked Caretaker why he didn't have a Mother or Father.

Caretaker would only sigh as a reply, and always answer with 'I don't know'.

That wasn't the answer Christopher wanted, but that was the only answer he got. For it seemed not even he knew where or why either. It frustrated him, but no amount of anger would solve anything. So, he resorted to just staring at the fire, and wondering. It was the only thing he could do for now, until he was ready to find the answers.

That time came sooner then he hoped for. As he stared at the flames, he the weight of what he had done rested on his shoulders. He didn't feel anything, he was too numb to feel right now. The flames cracked and let out a puff of sparks as Christopher didn't wince. By now the smell and the sight was a thing he had gotten used to. He pet his finger tips touch the flames, feeling their heat but not their pain. The skin hovering above the deformed, burnt corpse of his Caretaker.


	2. Which Came First

The smell of rain hit Chris's nose first combining with the scents of a small town, gas, McDonalds, and the burning wood in a chimney. The occasional car would pass by Chris as he put up his hood to stop the rush of cold wind that came with it. The cool sidewalk was all he trained his eyes on, listening to the distant sounds of thunder and a highway. Walks like this helped to clear his head, the serenity of a small town was nice, even if miss leading. Yet, to close your eyes, breath in the scents around you, then open them to see them to be real, it was calming.

This place was a perfect blend of quiet and away from the world, yet had enough nearby so that you didn't live out of touch with society. This place had it's far share of back alleyways, some gangs, yet it didn't feel as enclosing and large as cities or suburban's would. Chris did feel like he had a home here, even if he didn't have many friends or knew everyone here.

Having a small hotel nearby that wasn't over the top fancy, but cost less than most apartments was great. The wags of employment were decent, ten dollars and twenty-six cents an hour wasn't that bad considering he worked at a place like Home Depo. Considering his situation, Chris had to say he was doing well, despite the years it took to get at a level that wasn't rich but comfortable.

To say he was alone was not really the entire truth either, he did have one friend if that's what you'd call him. This other had been staying with him for some time now, but to say they were similar is just an overstatement. Chris and Justin were as different as night and day. One such explain would be explained better in him opening the door before the rain hit.

"No wait, come back!" a voice yelled as Chris watched a small orange kitten run between his legs and scratching at the closed door mewing. Turning his gray eyes from the kitten to a boy with blond hair running to him with another black kitten in his hand Chris could feel the tick forming on his forehead.

Justin looked from the cat to familiar gray, thrift show shoes then up to a face that was glaring daggers at him. "Chris!" he said nervously hiding the cat behind him, "Your home early!" he laughed.

The other could only huff and rub his temples, "You know how they feel about pets." He said calmly as Justin deflated with a sigh as a response. Days were normally like this, Justin trying to sneak in a pet as Chris had a dog, but the keeper of this hotel didn't mind dogs, he just despised cats. Not that Chris blamed the guy, this place was shitty, but well cleaned for a place that allows pets inside it not matter how big. That was to say if that pet was anything but a cat, that part Chris still was confused about.

Not really wanting to argue with Justin again, Chris made his way past the other as he sat down on the sofa, which creaked under him. It was on days like this he just felt tired, he guessed it was just the dreary weather or the fact it was a long morning shift at work. Waking up to open and only getting off in the evening hours, some had it worse, but still he did his fair share of hard work to earn a decent wage.

Justin tilted his head, "What nothing to say?" he asked. Chris muttered something into the pillow that smelled like old lady. After Justin didn't reply, the other rolled onto his back with a huff. "I said, I'm just too tired to make a wise crack about your cat obsession."

"I don't know whether to be relieved by that, or worried for you." Justin remarked as he petted the kitten. Chris muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'jackass' into the pillow. There was a breath of silence between the two, it wasn't uncomfortable if anything it was calming and amusing. It was this silence that Chris found to be the reason he got along well with Justin. The blondie didn't try to push him to talk, he let him speak in his own time and comfort. Like a waiting game, knowing Chris would tell him soon.

Justin broke the silence with a soft sigh, "I thought I should tell you, I found out what his motives are.".

At that, Chris found himself raising up quickly, only to wince at the pain it caused him. Justin chuckled at that shaking his head at Chris's excitement. The brunet looked at his blue eyes, "What is it? What did you find?" he asked in excitement, this was a big lead in their case. His friend got up as they walked over to the coffee table with papers and pictures on the smudged and scratched wood.

"According to what I was able to find, it seems he's planning on releasing a virus on this small town." Justin said pointing to one of the red pin marks on the map. His blue eyes looked at his friend's gray ones' narrow. "I already know what you're going to ask," Justin said quickly, "and yes it's that virus."

Chris raised up and crossed his arms, "What does he hope to gain?" he mused out loud, "Another good question is where did he get this virus? I thought all our research concluded that it was dead?" he asked Justin, who in turn shook his head.

"Sadly Chris, I don't know, all I know is that he managed to get ahold of samples, and now it more deadly than ever." He said with a grimace at his friends wide eyed look as he read over the paper and looked at the pictures.

With a huff and running his hand through his brown hair, Chris put down the paper and leaned on the table with his hands. His eyes seemed to glazed in thought, at that moment the rain started. The steady tapping on the window was the only sound in the silence. "Has this picked up any attention?" he asked.

Justin nodded, "With the amount of reports of rabid animals being more than normal, it's no doubt we'll see some hunters come in." he confirmed Chris's thoughts.

The other raised up as he let out a long breath, "Okay," he said, "so the plan right now is get more info, find his hide away and get a plan then how to get in and out to do the job." He said.

"And the hunters that might come?"

Chris waved his hand lightly, "Let them deal with the shit work, meaning rabid raccoons and stray dogs, we do the gritty part of getting rid of the head honcho, we don't get noticed and the hunters get the 'glory' of saying they diverted the problem."

Justin nodded along, "About the same as always, let's just hope we don't get any big name people here." Chris grimaced at that nodding also with him.

"Well," he said popping his back, "little small town cases like this don't attract any attention from big name hunters. So we might get three teens who are wet behind the ears." He said casually as Justin said nothing. "After all, no one cares about a small town with a pest problem." Chris laughed a bit as he went to take a shower.

Justin sighed, for once he hoped Chris was right about this. Last thing they needed was to be found out now.


	3. Angels and Demons

Chris walked along the streets, putting his hands into the pockets of his hoodie looking around the place. He knew what he was looking for, but the building that had the marks wasn't as easy to spot in the downtown area. Justin was on the other side of town following the hunters that showed up yesterday. Trying to find out who they were, what they would be doing, and how Chris could avoid them.

Gray eyes gaze around the area as he tried to look like a kid looking for a friend or something along those lines, just trying to look casual to put it simple. 'Okay so the marks would only be visible to ones like him.' He thought eyes looking on the sides of the building. He needed to scout the area, people out around the time, regulars, and just how guarded is the place. Sounded simpler then it was, being this close to the enemy put Chris on edge, a breath away from getting caught or worse.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Justin walked down the streets petting the kitten in his arms as it purred softly in content. His eyes watched the two hunters from where he was standing. He moved the hair so that it tucked behind his ear as he listened to them talk.

"So you're sure this a Case for us." Said the one with shaggy brown hair to the one in leather. He heard him sigh, eyes looking at the other.

"Trust me Sam, it's a simple Case of animals gone rabid and people going missing, should be easy." The boy, Sam as he called him, huffed but went silent at that. Justin frowned, he knew there was a third with them, but he wasn't talking either.

It was too early to say who they were, but Justin still didn't know who the third guy was. Setting down the cat letting it run off again he moved closer to them careful not to draw attention to himself. He watched through the light fog at the other in the trench coat, then his blood went cold for a moment as he pressed himself to the building.

"Wait, I sense something." The one of the trench coat said, Justin gulped silently hoping that he didn't sense him.

He heard the other two go silent, "Cass what is it?" one of them asked. Justin took out the track phone Chris gave him and texted out to him.

'Chris, another angel is with them, what should I do?' he sent it, it didn't take long for Chris to reply back.

'Who?'

'…Castiel'

"I don't know yet Dean, but it's close." The one talking, Cass, told Dean. Which he asked if it was angel, demon, monster.

Chris's text read out, 'Shit. Abort missions Justin! Meet up at the coffee shop.'

"It's an angel." Castiel told them as Justin begged for them not to find him as he stayed silent in his hiding spot.

Dean sounded rather worried, "Archangel?" he asked.

"No," Cass told him, "he's a low level angel, Justin." He told them as Justin paled a bit, he couldn't run for it, they'd just chase him. He knew Castiel was a very powerful angel, a good rank or two above him a mere guardian angel.

"Justin?" Dean said in a snort of a tone, "There's an angel named Justin?" he asked Cass. Justin could tell the other glared at him at that.

"Justin is a name he chose for himself when he came to earth years ago." He told Dean, "And he's here right now."

Justin froze as he heard footsteps getting closer, he begged to God that he would be found. "Hello Justin" he about jumped at that, head snapping as he looked at Cass's bright blue eyes with his own.

The two stared at each other for a moment before Castiel gripped his arm and pulled him out of his hiding spot, "Ow!" Justin said as he tried to get his arm out of the stronger one's grip.

Dean and Sam stared at the boy Cass had in his grip. Justin looked at Cass's glare at him as he gave a nervous laugh, "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

-0-0-0-0-

Chris move down the streets quickly after he didn't get a reply back from Justin. He looked around the coffee shop he asked the other to meet him at. He saw no one nearby, he frowned a bit, eyes narrowing a bit. Where was he? Worry began to fill Chris; the worse thoughts came to mind. He knew little on angel names, only the ones Justin had told him and what he heard through rumors. Castiel was the name of powerful angel, stronger then what Justin could be that was for sure.

With the angels being more active in the world, Justin was now at risk of being pull back to heaven. Chris in truth, despite how he treated the other, rather cared for his first true friend.

The vibration of his phone brought him out of his thoughts as he pulled it out and nearly cursed out loud. 'Meet us at the abandon mill outside of town.' Justin never used use nor was very direct forward with things. Chris whispered a few words to himself as he put his phone away anger in his eyes. It was the only lead he had, and the mission could wait for now.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Take hold of the ridged barn wood, Chris carefully scaled the wall so not to make sound. He wasn't dumb, he wasn't about to rush inside the mill without first seeing who it was that captured his friend and get caught also. The cool air carried a scent of coming rain, the dreary weather still having not cleared up as of the last two days. It didn't help Chris's mood, between worry and anger was a sense of fear.

He knew Justin wouldn't give away anything, for a low level angel he was very strong of will. But, Chris moved along the roof top hearing faint voice below, he had read up on angel lore with Justin's help in the local library. Even if it was long grueling and he fell asleep twice, he managed to know enough about angels to get by under the radar. This Castiel as he called himself, Justin never spoke much of middle class angels, but the fact he was a higher rank than his guardian made him scared. Not just for his sake but for his friends also.

Justin may be a cat obsessed good two shoes angel, but Chris wasn't cold hearted. In the years of Justin helping him get by in this world he had grown attached to Justin looking up to him like a friend or brother. It wasn't much of trust so much as it was they needed each other to lean on. When Justin went all emotionless and cruel, Chris acted as a balance. When Chris got maniacal Justin solid his ground keeping him from becoming the very thing he hated.

Chris found he was more pissed than anything else, angels were dicks if they preyed on angels weaker than them. So much for the family complex Justin explained, to at least tried too. He moved along the roof before finding a small area to slip inside. It was at that moment the rain started. Chris watched as it dripped a bit from the hole he came through, shaking his head he moved through the creaky wood.

For a moment, he was glad for the rain, it's sound masked the sounds of him moving. His sharp gray eyes looked to see Justin sitting on a chair in a ring of fire keeping him in place. His eyes turned to the two brothers arguing to each other, he moved his brown hair behind his ear to listen closely.

"Who do you guess this dicks contact is?" Dean asked Sam as he gestured to Justin who was staring at them and around the area when they weren't looking. Chris moved on all fours a little lower as Sam sighed.

"Dean, I can't know, not until he gets here. But, we can at least wait until Cass gets back to find out more about this guy." He told his brother, Chris narrowed his eyes as he silently dropped to the ground, cursing in his mind at the loud sound that caught the brothers attention.

"Someone's here." Dean said looking around in Chris's general area. Silence followed this statement as Chris hoped they brushed it off, only for his fear to betray him as they fired a bullet and he yelped as it embedded into the wood on his back. His heart pounded as footsteps moved over to him and someone gripped his arm.

His eyes looked up to meet another, Sam, "Who are you!?" he asked, his response as Chris's glare as the other yanked out of Sam's grip and moved away when he aimed the gun, barely dodging the bullet that whizzed by. His heart was going fast; he couldn't tell if it was adrenaline of fear… both? He heard the other brother yell out something as more shots were fired, Justin winced at the loud noises.

Chris was mostly reacting on instinct as he moved quickly to hi, only for someone to grip him. He started to struggled, looking up into icy blue eyes, well shit. Cass gripped the other with a hate filled glare, possible because he was sensing what Chris was. The boy gulped in fear as he forced into a chair in a strange circle, tied up with ropes.

'So much for ninjaing it.' He thought bitterly and he was doing so well also! He moved the ropes on his wrists and winced, yeah he wouldn't be cutting his way out of this one. His eyes turned to the angel and then the brother.

Justin across him gave a pity look, looks like they were both in an area to die. Dean was talking to Castiel. "Who is he Cass?" Chris heard as Cass turned to him.

"A half blood." He said coldly, "Half demon, half human." Chris felt like scoffing at that, in fact he did.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked with a glare as Chris gazed at him coolly, no way in Hell was he letting his fear show to these asshats.

Chris shrugged at him, "Nothing much, just that your wrong about who I am." He smirked, "I am a half blood, but not even I'm sure what the other half is." He saw Dean wlaked over to him in anger as he gripped his shirt, picking Chris up along with the chair. Chris had this smug grin on his face as Dean glared into his eyes.

"Listen you little shit, I'm not playing games here. Who's the poor bastard your possessing and why is an angel with you?" Dean said, getting to the point with both questions.

Chris had to admit he liked how forward the other brother was as he tilted his head innocently, "Possessing, I'm not possessing anyone this is who I am." He told him, "I am half human, so this is my body."

Dean didn't look like he believed him, "You didn't answer my last questions." Chris was about to say something, better not to get your captor angry when Justin spoke up.

"I'm his guardian angel." He said in a quiet tone, flinching as everyone looked at him. Then the brothers looked at Castiel who huffed.

"Yes," he confirmed, "Justin is labeled to be Christopher's guide and guardian." Dean then looked back at him with a glare.

"Still doesn't convince me he's not an evil demon." He growled out.

"Dean!" Chris's eyes looked at Sam who gripped his brother's shoulder, "We can't kill him yet, what if he knows what's going on here?"

Chris gave a shit-eating grin, "Good questions Sammy boy, and yes I know as I'm the one who sent out the notice to hunters." He tilted his head, "Though I didn't expect for the Winchesters to be here." He said honestly.

Dean scoffed at that, clearly annoyed at Chris's attitude. Justin gave him a look that said 'what are you doing?' Silence followed Chris's statement as Dean growled, "Well, spit it out!"

Chris frowned, "Rude." He commented, "I'm sure you both are familiar with the Crotona Virus, right? Well, that's a no shit." He said as he saw their faces.

"The virus!?" Dean glared, "We destroyed it." He told Chris who shook his head.

"Sadly," he began, "a strand of it was found by another demon," he hummed, "if I'm remembering right a general of hell demon."

That got the three's attention, Cass had been quiet during the conversation, staring at Chris as if trying to find out more about him. The brother we're just shocked, "You see," Chris continued, "the rabid animals are just the start, a mutation. As we speak, Lucifer's fourth general is working to mutate it so that it can infect mostly everything."

After a moment of taking that in Dean glared at Chris, "How do you know this?" he asked slowly.

Chris just smiled, "Let's say it's a hobby."

"I don't' believe that." Dean nearly hissed, "You know it's a general much less you know the Virus, not many hunters or researchers do." Chris couldn't fault that logic as his smile fell, his eyes serious. "I'll ask away, how do you know all this?"

Chris rolled his shoulders as he looked at the three blinking as his eyes turned pure black, only his iris was pure red and almost like blazing fire. He blinked again eyes gray again, his face calm at their stares.

"Lucifer!?" Sam said with a hateful glare, about the same heat as his brother. Chris out right laughed at that.

"Nope!" he said in a sing song voice, as Castiel's eyes grew very cold and Chris could tell he was gritting his teeth. "Hmm," he hummed, "try Son of Lucifer's, then you'll hit the nail on the head."

Next thing Chris knew he had a bullet in his neck.


	4. Chapter 4: Close Enough To Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit into Christopher's past and what the brothers will do with him. 
> 
> ((I Don't Own Supernatural.))

Year: 1847  
Day: Monday 14  
Month: April.

Clearly he remembers some things more then others, a time when things were simpler in the large home. No one suspected him of murder, thus things went on like normal. How strange was this world where everything was dark and bleak. During the spring months, America always had this dark cloud loom of it. The smell of rain in the wind, and the sound of horses leaving just outside the gates.

To say Christopher was taken in by the most unlikely of people was an understatement. How strange were the circumstances that he look just like the run away son of a noble. Pulled from the orphanage they found him in, he had spent the last 3 years here in the large mansion house, indulging his pleasure for reading a learning. Soon his... father would send him to school here in the country side.

Christopher never bothered to tell them he wasn't there dear lost son Edmund. They'd never believe him and think he was just trying to run away again. Chris himself couldn't see why Edmund would want to leave this home. Normally nobles loved having a spoon in their mouth from birth. His eyes gazed at his hand as he wrote with slow deliberate strokes a letter to the women he was to married off to.

'I can't say if we are both ready for this, Abigail. To think it's for the best of our parents we are to be wed in the church, blessed under the lord and his angels. But I know now the lord and his minions do not care for us to be married or not. There are times I get the feeling the angels do not particularly like me in the way I would hope for. No, I feel there is something bigger out there.'

Chris paused in his writing, he knew once his days under learning of the law were over, his... father would expect him to take up a position in just a field. 

'My time in the church orphanage I grew up in has shown me just how cruel these being of heaven can me. Thus, before i leave tomorrow I am sending out this letter about my life to you. For everything you guessed, about how I did not act like the Edmund you first met was very true. By the time you read this, I might have vanished again, and I hope you find a man who is worthy of you, my friend. For we both know, our wedding would not be one approved by this so called gods and their helpers. Nor do I think you truly want to be wedded to me.

So, I write now the story of a boy found at the edge of the door step on a church. A boy who was taken in my the priest, to which he called him Caretaker, and the boy was named Christopher. Just the start of a long tale that I hope you do not cry over when I finish...'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

*Present Day*

Chris leaned over a coughed up the bullet as he glared at Dean, "Ow." he croaked out in pain. Blood dripped down from his lips as Sam stopped Dean from shooting again the two staring at Chris.

"So you really are the son of a bitches offspring." Dean glared back at Chris who sat up in the chair, despite the pain that tore through his neck and chest. Though unnatural healing as a factor in his genetics, it didn't mean that it happened on command, no it grew at the rate of how finger nails grow, yet the blood would stop flowing and wouldn't let him die.

Chris sighed, "You have no idea how much that hurt." he said absentmindly, "Shoot first ask questions later, right, well you shot, now ask away."

Sam pulled Dean back, "Dean, we can't kill him, you might know something about who we are hunting." he told his brother, Dean looked at Sam.

"You can't possible be defending him." He said pointing at Chris, the other tilted his head at that as Justin grimaced at him. Chris watched as the two were about to argue as he took this time to speak up.

"You both are looking to kill Lucifer." he said, before Dean could speak Chris glared, "I do not see him as my father, nor do I want him to be called as such." he nearly growled it out.

Dean scoffed, "So you got daddy issues?" Chris could have commented on his issues, but kept silent as he stared at the brothers, the hole in his neck slowly closing with only beads of blood falling from time to time.

"I know things, Dean, I know of what they wanted your brother for should all else fail, I know of what the angels want with you." Chris told them, "I hear it all, the whispers of voices you can't see or hear yourself, of demons all around you that seek out vessels in the dark."

Sam looked at Chris with curious eyes, "What do you know of us?" he asked him.

"My father doesn't just want you to say 'Yes' to him, no what he wants if to break you down and rebuild you as he likes. And he wants Dean to become his dickless brothers condom just to prove to you, Sammy, that in the end it'll be your hands that kill Dean, just as he has to do with Micheal." Chris looked at Sam calmly. 

"The angels you fight are to not have this end happen, who will they use as a martyr?" he asked looking at them, "If I had it may way it'd leave all things supernatural behind and run." Chris said firmly.

Dean frowned at that, "Sam, get some chains from the back." Chris rose an eye brow at that. "While you say that, we can't be too sure, so we'll take you back with us to make sure you aren't going to kill someone."

"What about the demon here?" Chris asked.

Sam looked at him as he got the chains, "We'll get someone to look into it." was all he said as he got to work tying up Chris. It was surprising that he didn't fight back. Cass had Justin at blade point as they walked to the car. Chris was silent as he was shoved into the back.

"Why is there a stain back here?" he asked, the brother went deathly silent at that as he was pushed in and the two got into the car with Cass in the back watching them.


	5. The Real Ghostbusters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes we are getting into the season. Now, Chris has been taken but they get a call from Chuck on the road and agree to take Chrisy along so long as he's under their watchful eye.
> 
> I get these few chapters are hecktic, but bear with me.

"Just got an text from Chuck." Sam said from the drivers seat as Chris was shackled in the back sitting there calmly as he watched the scenery from the car pass by. Since getting him in the back and Cass to take the angle Justin with him, he had been pretty quiet only asking few questions and receiving little answers.

"What's it say?" Dean ask, Chris detected a bit of worry in his tone as he came back from his own thinking looking at the two brothers. While he didn't know who this Chuck guy was, but must be important to the brothers by the tone Dean used. Wisely he kept his mouth shut as Dean read it with wide eyes. "What do we do about him then!?" he asked pointing back at Chris.

Sam looked back at Chris who smiled at him then back at Dean, "Take him with us?" he suggested, knowing Cass was dealing with the mini devils angel friend. 

"Your serious?" Dean asked looking at his brother.

Sam shrugged, "Well he's only a half blood, I doubt an angel will smite him as he's really no threat as far as we know." he said as Chris blinked a bit confused.

Dean huffed, "Well at least if the dick with wings do he won't be our problem." he muttered before looked in his rear view mirror. "Fine..." he said after a while as he stepped on it.

Chris was pinned back to his seat as they sped up, "Where are we going?" he asked curiously, knowing they weren't heading to the bunker at their friend Bobby's house anymore.

"Shut it kid, we'll keep you in iron still we're just making a slight detour." Dean told him, surprisingly Chris shut up, mostly knowing he'd get his answers later as he stared back out the window at the night sky. This was going to be a long drive by the sound of it, so he got comfortable in the back of the car and quietly waited to see what would happen.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Chris felt the car stop as he woke up , opening his eyes blearily as he yawned a bit. He heard Sam and Dean get out of the car as he frowned a bit. Were they already here? He looked around at the old building with a few cars parked in front of it, he stretched best he could being shackled.

He jumped a bit as his door was opened and he grinned at Sam, "So where are we?" he asked curiously as all he got was a huff. 

"We have got someone dangerous with us." he heard Sam muttered almost to himself as the chains were taken off leaving the cuffs on. He blinked at that as he was half pulled out of the car. He looked to see Dean talking to a guy who he guessed was Chuck.

"Wait you've brought him here?" Chuck asked looking over at Chris who smiled and waved cheerfully. Wincing and glaring at Sam who hit his arm with his elbow. "Your sure he's...?" he left the sentence open.

"What?" Chris asked, "I'm not gonna eat you or anything, seriously!" he said a bit annoyed. He hated it when people looked at him like he was some rabid bear, he had feelings too. "I'm only half demon, and as you can see I look human." he grumbled that almost to himself.

Chuck blinked a few times, "Uh... right, so long as your sure he's not going to... cause anything."

Dean huffed, "We've got in secure." he told Chuck as they walked inside, Chris staying surprisingly close to Sam. Might be because one, this was far far far from his home area. Two, at least he knew these two knew how to kill things that wanted him. Sure he did to, but he'd rather keep to himself that iron did nothing to him. More fun later.

Chris was a bit taller than beck, but yet still shorter than Sam or Dean, so he felt a bit weird. He blinked at Chucks apology for 'Everything'. Chris looked at Sam, "Can I please stay in the car?" he asked almost scared of what they'd see. Sam looked like he too wanted to stay there, but none the less pull Chris along.

Once inside they all stared at people dressed up as things the brothers have faced, their friends, or even themselves. Chris blinked a few times at the people were contacts that made them have demon eyes, and the stuff for sell.

"This place is official doppy." Chris said, "Whatever their smoking I want some." only to be hit by Dean this time as he glared at the brother. So, as they made their way to the theater to learn the activities going on. Chris was told to not leave their side, which he kept asking if he could wait in the car, this place was freaking him out. 

"Well I can assure you there are no real demons here." he told Dean with a cheerful smile. That was comforting at least as he went to get him some lemonade, which was near Sam. Once he got the glass he was pull by his shirt collar by Sam as they headed over to Chuck who had given the girl who called them, Becky, a glass of something. Chris looked around, this place was a bit... uncomfortable. He could see why Sam and Dean didn't like it. Sure he was all more events, but that was more anime style for him.

Dean glared at Chuck as soon as they walked over, Becky obviously gushing over Sam, "Excuse yes." Dean said, "In case you haven't noticed, we have a full plate right now!" he almost growled as Chris took a drink of the very sweet lemonade. "Okay? Finding the colt, hunting the devil, and along with his bastard son over here," Chris made a squawk sound at that glaring, "we don't have time for this crap!"

"I didn't call you." Chuck told him as Chris looked at Dean. The nineteen year old listened to them rant about the books, saying there lives weren't for public consumption. Chuck defended himself saying that he wrote them to make a living, but Dean countered saying he had no business messing with there lives.

Chris scowled, "Get over yourself Deannie boy, my life has been a story already and I've got people hating me for it. Some prick in the desert thought to write the story of a boy born from the devil as the 'Anti Christ' and look where that has gotten me. At least you all are beloved." he nearly snarled, only to have everyone in the small circle stare at him.

"Uh Becky." Chuck said, "Can you excuse us for a minuet." Becky nodded at the awkwardness this set up. Chris walked behind Sam, drinking the rest of his cup and throwing the plastic away. He listened to Chuck give his part.

"The Supernatural books or all I got, until the end of the world I got to live." he told them, "What else do you want me to do?" he asked. Chris could see his point, if only thick as a mull Dean could. At that time, a scream was heard as Sam and Dean's hunter instincts kicked in and they ran to the source. Chris however stay with Chuck, not sure if he should follow them or not.

They two looked at each other, "So..." Chris said after a while to break the ice, "Hows life?" he asked with a smile. This wasn't awkward at all.


End file.
